Supports (Part 1)
Supports of the first tavern (Combat Cyborgs). Source: Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS Uno (No. 1) '' '' Support Type: Amplifier/Healer/GPS Navigator Recommended for use: Int casters/Snipers Item - Artificial Brain *Adds permanent +30 intelligence item to the first unoccupied slot. IS Hatsudo: Flawless Secretary - Passive *40% chance to get undetected by enemy magical detection. IS Hatsudo: Perfect Secretary *Creates 1 magic circle at the caster's location and 5 more across the map which drastically increases health and mana regeneration of nearby ally units. **'Hotkey: '''E **'Mana Cost:' 100 **'Target:' None/Instant **'Duration:' 20 seconds **'Cooldown: 67 seconds **'Special: '''Circles grants vision of nearby area. Union of Jail lovers *Links the target unit and allies in 1000 range from it for 20 seconds, splitting the damage evenly between them. **'Hotkey: 'R **'Mana Cost: 115 **'Target:' Single/Self/Ally **'Cast Range: '''Unlimited **'Cooldown: 60 seconds GPS *Tracks enemies within ''3000/4000/5000/6000/7000'' distance from your location every 0.5 seconds. **'Hotkey: '''T **'Mana Cost: 120 **'Target:' None/Instant **'Duration:' 25 seconds **'Cooldown: '''110 seconds **'Special: Fancy arrow is following you. Due (No. 2) Support Type: Deceive/Damage Dealer Recommended for use: Snipers/Auto-Attack Damage Dealers IS Hatsudo: Liar's Mask *Creates a copy of target hero which deals 80% damage and takes 100% damage. **'Hotkey: '''W **'Mana Cost: 110 **'Target:' Single/Ally **'Cast Range: '''Unlimited **'Duration:' 40 seconds **'Cooldown: 67 seconds **'''Special: '''The effects of AMF and Struggle Bind will destroy the copy. Piercing Nail *Due charges the target dealing ''200/350/500/650/800'' damage while slowing the target's attack and movement speed by 35%. **'Hotkey: '''E **'Mana Cost: 85 **'Target:' Single **'Cast Range: '''200 **'Duration:' 10 seconds **'Cooldown: 30 seconds Tre (No. 3) & Sette (No.7) Support Type: Damage Dealer/Finisher ''Recommended for use: '' IS Hatsudo: Ride Impulse *Tre performs 5 highspeed attacks dealing ''50/90/130/170/210'' damage per strike. **'Hotkey: '''W **'Mana Cost: 120 **'Target:' Single **'Cast Range: 'Unknown **'Cooldown: '''44 seconds **'Note:' Spell isn't limited to the target and will randomly jump nearby enemies. **'Upgrades: Ride Impulse Powered '''IS Hatsudo: Ride Impulse Powered *Tre performs 4 highspeed attacks dealing 140/160/180/200/220''' damage in area around target per strike. **'Hotkey: W **'''Mana Cost: 120 **'Target:' Single **'Area of Effect:' Unknown **'Cast Range: 'Unknown **'Cooldown: '''47 seconds **'Requirements:' Ride Impulse Powered IS Hatsudo: Slaughter Arms *Throws a massive boomerang that flies out a 700 distance, then returns back to Sette dealing '''130/155/180/205/230 damage every 0.03 seconds it comes into contact with the target. **'Hotkey: '''E **'Mana Cost:' 120 **'Target:' Ground **'Cast Range: Unknown **'Cooldown: '''43 seconds **'Special: 'Can't be blocked by AMS. **'Note: '''Deals only 50% damage to the enemies affected by Mistilteinn or Pender Form - Binder. Less Gay Names Please *Throws a giant blade dealing ''200/300/400/500/600'' damage and stunning for 0.5 seconds. **'Hotkey: '''R **'Mana Cost: 85 **'Target:' Single **'Cast Range: 'Unknown **'Cooldown: '''44 seconds Agile Fighter *Gives a 10(20)% chance to dodge an attack. **'Type: Passive **'''Upgrades: Ride Impulse Powered Upgrade - Ride Impulse Powered *'Stats Required:' 15 **Improves Ride Impulse to Ride Impulse Powered. Increases evade chance to 20% of Agile Fighter. Quattro (No. 4) Support Type: Stealth/''Disabler'' Recommended for use: Snipers IS Hatsudo: Silver Curtain *Turns allied units in a 450 aoe invisible for 10 seconds **'Hotkey:' W **'Mana Cost:' 110 **'Target: '''None/Instant **'Cooldown: 50 seconds **'''Upgrades: Silver Curtain Powered 'IS Hatsudo: Silver Curtain Powered' *Turns allied units in a 450 area invisible for 15 seconds and increases movement speed by 60%. Upon turning invisible, a controlable clones will appear in the heroes place. The clone deals no damage or takes any damage for its duration. **'Hotkey:' W **'Mana Cost:' 120 **'Target: '''None/Instant **'Cooldown: 50 seconds **'''Special: Movement speed does not stack with Starcard or Sonic Move **'Requirements:' Silver Curtain Powered AMF Variation - Spellbook *Contains 2 variations of Anti Magilink Field. **'Hotkey:' E **'Note:' Cooldown of the spell book is equal to the cooldown of the spell used. 'AMF' *Summons anti-magic field around your hero and disables the enemy skills usage for 6 seconds while slowing their movement speed by 25%. **'Hotkey:' W **'Mana Cost:' 100 **'Target: '''None/Instant **'Area of effect:' 600 **'Cooldown:' 35 seconds 'Remote AMF' *Summons anti-magic field anywhere on the map. **'Hotkey: E **'''Mana Cost: 110 **'Target: '''Area **'Cast Range: Unlimited **'Area of Effect: '''600 **'Cooldown: '''61 seconds Upgrade - Silver Curtain Powered '''Stats Required: 15 Improves IS: Silver Curtain to IS Hatsudo: Silver Curtain Powered Cinque (No. 5) Support Type: Damage Dealer Recommended for use: IS Hatsudo: Rumble Detonator *Cinque throws 4 stingers that fly towards the target dealing 100/130/160/190/220 each. **'Hotkey: '''W **'Mana Cost:' 90 **'Target:' Single **'Cast Range: Unknown **'''Cooldown: '''36 seconds Overdetonation *Summons 16 stingers in the air briefly before firing them at the target dealing ''40/50/60/70/80'' damage each. **'''Hotkey: E **'Mana Cost:' 120 **'Target:' Single **'Cast Range: 'Unknown **'Cooldown: '''54 seconds **'Special: Each stinger stuns targer for a short time. Sein (No. 6) Support Type: Hard Troll/Teleporter Recommended for use: Any jumpers/casters IS Hatsudo: Deep Diver *After 1.5 seconds Sein will teleport an enemy hero to your location if they are within range. **'Hotkey: '''W **'Mana Cost: 120 **'Target:' Single **'Cast Range: '''Unlimited **'Teleport Range:' Unknown (<400) **'Cooldown: 53 seconds **'Note: '''Can be cancelled by enemy AMS, Final Field or if target moves too far from support. Periscope Eye *Dispell any clones in a 1000 area. **'Hotkey: 'E **'Mana Cost: 20 **'Target:' Area **'Cast Range: 'Unknown **'Cooldown: '''40 seconds Deep Diver Variation - Spell Book *Adept in mobility type magics, Sein is capable of using many variants of teleportation skills. **'Hotkey: W **'Requirement: 'Enhanced Deep Diver **'Note: '''Cooldown of the spell book is equal to the cooldown of the spell used. 'IS Hatsudo: Deep Diver *After 1.5 seconds Sein will teleport an enemy hero to your location if they are within range. **'Hotkey: '''W **'Mana Cost:' 120 **'Target:' Single **'Cast Range: Unlimited **'''Teleport Range: Unknown (<400) **'Cooldown: '''53 seconds 'IS Hatsudo: Deep Diver - Allied' *After 1.5 seconds Sein will teleport an allied hero to your location if they are within range. **'Hotkey: E **'''Mana Cost: 110 **'Target:' Single/Ally **'Cast Range: '''Unlimited **'Teleport Range:' Unknown (<400) **'Cooldown: 110 seconds '''IS Hatsudo: Deep Diver - Ranged *Sein will teleport random enemy within 600 range of target location after 1.2 seconds if they are still in range. **'Hotkey: '''R **'Mana Cost:' 130 **'Target:' Area **'Cast Range: Unlimited **'''Teleport Range: Unknown (<400) **'Cooldown: '''60 seconds Upgrade - Enhanced Deep Diver '''Stats Required:' Improves IS Hatsudo: Deep Diver to Deep Diver - Spell Book. Otto (No. 8) '' '' Support Type: Damage Dealer/Disabler/Amplifier Recommended for use: IS Hatsudo: Ray Storm *Otto charges for 1.5 seconds and shoot 4 rays at a target area dealing 120/190/260/330/400 damage each and briefly stunning enemies hit. **'Hotkey: '''W **'Mana Cost:' 110 **'Target:' Area **'Cast Range: Unknown **'''Area of Effect: 350 **'Cooldown: '''55 **'Note: Each ray lands in random point within area. Ray Storm Bombardement *After 1.6 second delay fires 6 rays at a target area dealing ''100/155/210/265/320'' damage and stuns enemies hit for 0.75 seconds. **'Hotkey: '''E **'Mana Cost: 110 **'Target:' Area **'Cast Range: 'Unknown **'Area of Effect:' 350 **'Cooldown: '''48 **'Note: Each ray lands in random point within area. Prisoner Box *Increases ally attack speed by 35% and movement speed by 60%. Blackens screen of the enemies affected by passive detection from Improve Parts for duration. (/enemies who use magical detect (?)) **'Hotkey: '''R **'Mana Cost: 0 **'Target: '''None/Instant **'Area of Effect:' Entire Map **'Duration: 10 seconds **'''Cooldown: 90 **'Requirement:' Improve Parts Upgrade - Improve Parts *'Stats Required:' 16 **Grants passive enemy detection every 60 seconds. **Enables Prisoner Box to use. Nove (No. 9) '' '' Support Type: Damage Dealer/Disabler Recommended for use: Gun Shooter *Deals 230/360/490/620/750 damage in a straight line. (?) **'Hotkey: '''W **'Mana Cost:' 85 **'Target: Ground **'Cast Range: 'Unknown **'''Cooldown: '''24 seconds IS Hatsudo: Break Liner *Nove charges the target dealing ''400/550/700/850/1050'' damage and knocking it back at 500 range. Target will be stunned for 0.75 seconds afterwards. **'''Hotkey: E **'Mana Cost:' 120 **'Target:' Single **'Cast Range: 'Unknown **'Cast Time:' 1 second **'Cooldown: '''50 seconds **'Note:' Cast time applies when Nove reaches target and before doing actual damage. 'IS Hatsudo: Break Liner Powered' *Nove charges the target dealing '400/550/700/850/1050' damage and knocking it back at 500 range. **'Hotkey:' E **'Mana Cost:' 120 **'Target:' Single **'Cast Range: Unknown+40 **'''Cast Time: 0.75 seconds **'Cooldown: '''50 seconds **'Special:' Bypass/Break(?) AMS **'Note:' Cast time applies when Nove reach the target and before doing actual damage. Upgrade - Break Liner Powered '''Stats Required:' 15 Improves IS Hatsudo: Break Liner to IS Hatsudo: Break Liner Powered Dieci (No. 10) '' '' Support Type: Damage Dealer Recommended for use: IS Hatsudo: Heavy Barrel *Dieci charges up her cannon for 1.5 seconds and releases energy beam dealing 450/600/750/900/1050 to units caught within it. **'Hotkey: 'W **'Mana Cost: '120 **'Target: Ground **'Range: 'Unknown ~800 **'Area of Effect:' Unknown ~400 **'Cooldown: '''47 seconds Grasping Climate *Reveals and grants sight of enemy heroes in 8000 range for 5 seconds. **'Hotkey: E **'''Target: None/Instant **'Mana Cost: '''100 **'Cooldown: 54 seconds **'Upgrades: 'Strengthen Grasping Climate '''Grasping Climate - Passive *Reveals and grants sight of enemy heroes in 8000 range for 5 seconds every 90 seconds. **'Requirements: 'Strengthen Grasping Climate' ' Full Power Heavy Barrel *Unleashes a powerful energy burst that deals 3000 damage in a straight line. **'Hotkey: '''R **'Mana Cost: 140 **'''Target: Ground **'Cast Time:' 3.5 seconds **'Range: '''2200 **'Area of Effect:' Unknown ~300 **'Cooldown: 120 seconds **'''Requirements: 100% Power Upgrade - 100% Power Stats Required: 16 Enables Full Power Heavy Barrel to use. Upgrade - Strengthen Grasping Climate Stats Required: 16 Improves Grasping Climate to Grasping Climate - Passive. Wendi (No. 11) '' '' Support Type: Defender/Damage Dealer Recommended for use: IS Hatsudo: Aerial Rave *Shoots a sphere that deals '''''300/350/400/450/500 damage in a 350 area and decreases enemy movement speed by 80% for 0.5 seconds. **'Hotkey: '''W **'Target: Ground **'''Mana Cost: 0 **'Travel Time:' 0.75 seconds (?) **'Cast Range: 'Unknown **'Cooldown: '''36 seconds Aerial Rave - Shield Stance *Makes the target invulnerable to all attacks for 1.5 seconds. **'Hotkey: W **'''Target: Self/Ally **'Mana Cost:' 0 **'Cast Range: '''Unlimited **'Cooldown: 65 seconds Deed (No. 12) '' '' Support Type: Damage Dealer Recommended for use: Anything that has a good amount of slows/movement speed to kite enemies. IS Hatsudo: Twin Blades *Slashes the target dealing ''200/350/500/650/800'' damage knocking it back and stunning for 0.75 seconds. **'Hotkey: '''W **'Mana Cost: '120 **'Target: Single **'Cast Range: 'Unknown **'Cooldown: '''42 seconds Blade Scratch *Deed chases the target around dealing 120 damage with an attack speed of 0.5 and 500 move speed for 20 seconds. If she is unable to attack her chosen target, she will move on to the next nearby enemy. **'Hotkey: E **'Mana Cost: '''100 **'Target: Single **'Cast Range: 'Unknown **'''Cooldown: '''43 seconds Category:Supports